Heaven From Here
by The Retired Keiya Tenpouin
Summary: (Sequal To By All Means Necessary) The Sailor Senshi have accepted the relationship of Treize Khushrenada and Setsuna Meioh. But when two dead warriors are also reborn, and the Dark Moon Circus makes another deadly attempt at Epyon and Treize's life......
1. Default Chapter

Heaven Form Here by Keiya Tenpouin  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, and now God Gundam.  
  
  
  
Story Synopsis - Finally accepting Treize Khushrenada's and Setsuna Meioh's relationship, everything went back to the way it was.....that is until two more people from a seperate universe are reborn, and the Dark Moon Circus go after them as well......  
  
  
  
A/N - I decided to write a sequel to "By All Means Necessary". It's probably gonna be about the same length as well. It is still mainly going to be Treize and Setsuna, I will imply that Ami and Rei have something going as well. Zechs and Wufei will still be Trieze's "heavenly guides", and the man who becomes the new sensei at Treize's school is known as The Undefeated of the East. The other new student, the warrior of Neo-Germany. Both of G Gundam fame. But don't worry, It's still mainly Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon centered. And Chibi-Usa will be in this one. Promise. P.S. - Sailor Moon still won't trust him. She she will still be a bitch, naturally, when she is in this.  
  
Well, enough of my rantings. On with the experment.  
  
___________  
  
Part One - The Reborn Newcomer - Fuhai Toho, The Undefeated of the East.  
  
___  
  
It has been 5 months since Treize and Setsuna had announced they were going out, officially. The Senshi have been, and still are supportive; mainly Ami Mizuno.  
  
The Dark Moon Circus have attacked Treize once after, but were soundly defeated by the former Oz General, and his mobile suit, The Gundam Epyon.  
  
It couldn't have been any better for Treize.  
  
Hell, he still meets Zechs Merquise and Chang Wufei in his dreams from time to time.  
  
But, Queen Neherenia of the Dark Moon Circus is still hell bent on getting Pegasus, and now Epyon. She wanted complete control, and Zerconia was going to get it for her.  
  
And now things were beginning to go into her favor.  
  
She had a plan, that if worked, will kill Treize Khushrenada, the Senshi, and gain the Gundam Epyon, and also the power of Helios.  
  
She didn't count on two things though.  
  
And they will assist in her downfall.  
  
_______  
  
Setsuna entered into Treize's apartment, to find her lover......doing his homework.  
  
"I don't remember hating math THIS much......."  
  
"Then maybe you need to study more, Treize Khushrenada. Former Oz General, current STUDENT."  
  
"Well, hello to you too."  
  
She went over, and kissed him hello.  
  
"Not that I don't want you here, but I suspect there is a reason to this visit. And it's not just because you love me."  
  
"You are as right as ever."  
  
"And it is?"  
  
"I've given another fallen warrior another chance at life in this dimension."  
  
"Have you fallen for him???"  
  
She laughed, and responded with a "Yeah right! The guy is over 50."  
  
Treize breathed a breath of relief.  
  
"But, back to more serious matters. I have given him a second chance. He is from another dimesion where a tounament is held every 4 years to decide which country has sovergnty over the universe. The thing is though, it is a Gundam fight. Every country has their own Gundam, and pilot to represent the country. This man previously won the 12th Gundam fight, and almost won the 13th. His actions though leading up to his death resembled those of your friend Zechs Merquise, in a way."  
  
"Really? Well, that's something. What is his name."  
  
"He goes by several names. The Undefeated of the East, Toho Fuhai, and the Former King of Hearts. Just call him Master Asia though."  
  
"Master...Asia?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Did you give him the same deal as I did?"  
  
"Yes, he retains his memories, and his Gundam. It's called the Master Gundam."  
  
"Original title. Is he a student?  
  
"Too old. Starting monday, he's your new gym teacher."  
  
".........you have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Afraid not."  
  
Treize just smiled.  
  
"Your too kind. Almost like an angel.....My angel, Setsuna."  
  
"Treize......"  
  
__________  
  
Master Asia looked at his lodging. A simple dojo, all to himself. Just outside the city.  
  
Outside, among the forest and it's many trees, in all it's glory.......The Master Gundam.  
  
"It isn't the Guyana Highlands, but it will do."  
  
Master Asia smiled. "And now, I have work.......I am a teacher once again.........  
  
But can I teach them how to communicate with their fists?.........No, probably not. They will not be able to understand, they will not have the souls of martial artists, unlike Domon........"  
  
He shook the memory off.  
  
"That was another lifetime........"  
  
He smiled again, getting all the ideas in his head,  
  
"I think I will make them play dodgeball tomorrow.......yes, they will have to dodge the balls I throw at them...... Heh heh heh........"  
  
He continued his laugh for a few minutes, then, he began his training once more.  
  
Different world, he thought.......but he still was the Undefeated of the East.  
  
And he needed training.  
  
_______________  
  
  
  
Treize woke up the next morning, ready for school, in mind at least. Setsuna had left soon after her arrivial the night before.  
  
Then he remembered he had Physical Education first peroid.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Treize got out of bed, and went to get breakfast.  
  
For some reason, the former Leader of Oz and the World Nation was really looking forward to his Fruty Pebbles.  
  
Little did he know he would need every ounce of that energy from his rainbow colored breakfast.......  
  
___________  
  
Treize walked to school with Ami Mizuno. She took a few advanced classes at his school on Mondays, and, since she was the Sailor Senshi who trusted him the most, and enjoyed his company the most (other than Setsuna, of course) of the Sehshi.  
  
But she seemed awfully quiet this morning.  
  
"Ami, what's wrong?"  
  
She looked up (since she was looking at her feet), "It's nothing, really."  
  
"Come on, you can tell me. I can keep a secret."  
  
"Even from Setsuna?"  
  
"I give no guarentees when I'm around her."  
  
She shot him a look, mainly of humor and some anger.  
  
"What? That's the Color of Love!"  
  
She looked down quickly, trying despetely to hide the blush.  
  
"I think I figured it out. So who is it?"  
  
She looked up, and pointed. "Oh look, there's the school. We don't want to be late, now do we! Heh heh heh."  
  
She laughed nervously.  
  
"Ami, please, you can tell me. I swear, I won't tell. Not even Setsuna, even though she is the love of my life."  
  
"......."  
  
"It helps to talk about it."  
  
"It's Rei......."  
  
"You have nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I think you two would look awfully nice together."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Thanks for understanding, Treize."  
  
They walked into school together, and parted ways.  
  
Treize walked into the locker room.  
  
He got changed, and walked out to the gym with some of his friends.  
  
Where Master Asia was waiting......  
  
___________  
  
"ZERCONIA!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes my queen?"  
  
"I have a plan to kill the pliot of The machine."  
  
"Which is, my Queen?"  
  
"Send the Amazon Quartet to find Pegasus, and attack the man again yourself.."  
  
"Excellent idea, My Queen!"  
  
"Get to it."  
  
"Yes, My Queen."  
  
_______  
  
There was a man, that stood in his purple gi, that had grey hair, and a grey mustashe.  
  
"Good Morning Students. I am your new gym teacher. My name is Master Asia, but you will refer to me as Master Asia-sensei, or just Master."  
  
They all said good morning.  
  
"And today, we will play my version of dodgeball......."  
  
Treize suddenly got a bad feeling.  
  
____________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....OR THE END???  
  
Well, I hoped you liked it. And hopefully, if some of you do, there will be a chapter two. If you like it, review. If you hate it, flame. If you have any ideas, put it in a review.  
  
Until We Meet Again. - Keiya 


	2. Zerconia's Surprise Attack! Treize, Merc...

Heaven From Here by Keiya Tenpouin  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or God Gundam.  
  
Story Synopsis - Finally Accepting Treize Khushrenada and Setsuna Meioh's relationship, everything went back to normal.......that is, until two other fallen warriors are reborn, and the Dark Moon Circus goes after them as well, and when they hold all the cards.......things don't look good for the Senshi, or the Gundam Fighters/Pilot.......  
  
  
  
A/N - Well, Thanks to the people who read this, and a special thanks to the people who reviewed it. As for the other Gundam Fighter that died and is going to be included, it will be at a later chapter. So for now, you'll have to deal with Master Asia, tormenting Treize, and later, The rest of the Senshi. Note, that he might be out of character from the series a little bit, and more like his "Go For It Domon W" comic self. (Which are the comics in the back of the Gundam Wing graphic novels 1-3. Very Funny.) But, this will still be more Gundam Wing. Also, included in this chapter is the "Heavenly Guide" Zechs Merquise. Also, Master Asia will have a "Heavenly Guide" or two in the incoming installments. Well, that's enough rambling. Here's chapter 2. If you have any opinions, flames, comments, etc. put it in a review.  
  
_________________  
  
Chapter 2 - Zerconia's Surprise Attack! Treize, Mercury, and Master Asia's Defence!  
  
Where we left off, at Treize's gym class......  
  
"COME ON!!!! DODGE THE BALL!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sadly, they couldn't. They just couldn't dodge the ball, thrown with immense speed and power.  
  
But Master Asia WAS the former King of Hearts.  
  
"COME ON KHUSHRENADA!!!!! DODGE!!!!!"  
  
Treize watched the ball come at him, and just barely, dodged the ball.  
  
But not before the ball ripped off a part of his shirt.  
  
"Hmm.....not bad, but that was a slow one."  
  
"A SLOW ONE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Yelled out by every student in the class. Their jaws were dropped, none more than Treize.  
  
"Yes, a slow one. Well, the game is over. Treize you won, since you were hit least."  
  
"How many times was I hit, Master-sensei?"  
  
"I lost count after 100. Now, give me 12 laps around the gym, then hit the showers."  
  
"But Master Asia -sensei, we're injured, tired, and some of us are bloody....." One of the students complained, but the Teacher would have none of it. He also grabbed his sash (his white belt).  
  
"Start running, or else you will deal with the sash."  
  
"Oh yeah, what can...."  
  
The student was silenced when Treize put his hand over the kid's mouth.  
  
"Shut up, you don't want to know what he's capible of..." The kid nodded, and the class, which had not began running, began running.  
  
"Looks like these kids need disipline, and some serious training. They're weak as this piece of dog poop on the ground........don't these people have any laws? God, that's disgusting. But anyways, that is why I am here, to make sure they grow into strong people.............but not what my former pupil has become.........No, I must stop living in the past."  
  
A part of a news paper blew by with the sudden gust of wind, and hit Master in the face.  
  
"Stupid people. Don't know what a garbage can is......Hmmm, what is this.........Playstation 2, and Kingdom Hearts?.....Seems interesting, I should check it out."  
  
Master went back into a building, with a firm resolve to find out how, and what Kingdom Hearts is.  
  
And to also teach another class.  
  
______  
  
Treize suffered through the 12 laps, and went to the showers.  
  
It was bad enough that he had to suffer through Master Asia's Dodgeball from The Darkest Region of Hell. But the laps were.....well......hell.  
  
"This was bad.........and now I have math now.......I cannot stand school. At least Ami will be in that class, so it won't be all bad......"  
  
Treize at least tried to look at the positive side of things. But it was math. There is nothing positive about it.  
  
Treize sighed and hopped into the shower.  
  
_______________  
  
Soon, the day ended.  
  
Ami left after second period, but not before she made Treize swear to keep her love of Rei a secret. She would tell her on her own.  
  
After that, it was just a normal day. Since Treize was an excellent student, he got the most out of his day.  
  
And from there was a simple walk home.  
  
At least, that is what he hoped. He also hoped he wouldn't have to see a dodgeball for the rest of his 2nd life. _______  
  
"BOY!!!!!!"  
  
Treize stopped suddenly, knowing who that was.  
  
It seemed he wanted another shot.  
  
"TURN AND FACE ME!!!!!!!! OR DON'T......EITHER WAY, YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Treize turned around, and instantly put up his guard. Lucky he did, because he was blown back by a gush of wind that originated from Zerconia's staff.  
  
"Hahahahaha.........."  
  
"Damn it........"  
  
The wind stopped, as Zerconia began summoning a creature to attack Treize.  
  
Which ment he was wide open for an attack.  
  
Treize rushed the wizard, and punched him in the face. Zerconia flew back a few inches and collided with the ground. The former OZ General looked down in disgust.  
  
"Pathetic. Just give up now, you can't win." He paused for a moment and began again. "Your not as much as a challenge as those Gundam Pilots...........Those fights had s meaning at least...."  
  
"Hmph, you think it's over....."  
  
Treize was suddenly gabbed from behind by a creature.  
  
He looked like a giant stone solder.............no, it WAS a giant stone solder. And there were 4 more behind it.  
  
"Shit......."  
  
"Time to die, boy. Your machine is now mine, and your life ends right here. Also, we'll have your girlfriend, since her power intregues us; We want it."  
  
Treize was pissed.  
  
"You bastard........"  
  
But then, the solder that was holding Treize suddenly dropped him. Probably because his head was torn off.  
  
By a white sash.  
  
___  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED??!?!?!?!"  
  
"Hmph, you lacky types are all the same. You let other people do your work. And you never know when you've met your match."  
  
Zerconia looked to his left and saw an older man pull a white sash towards him, carrying the stone solder's head.  
  
He then crushed it in his hand. Zerconia looked worried. Really worried.  
  
"Old Hag!!!!!!! Solders, attack the old hag!!!!!"  
  
Two of the four dashed at the old Master, but to no avail.  
  
He jumped up, and landed on one of the Solder's head. Crushing it with his feet.  
  
He landed back on the ground, and used his sash to take off the other's head.  
  
Zerconia was about to send the remaining solder after it, but he realized that too was destroyed, when it looked frozen and in several pieces.  
  
Sailor Mercury had arrived and froze it, while Treize took it out.  
  
"I must retreat......"  
  
Zerconia took his own advice, and vanished.  
  
Master Asia relaxed, and noted the presence of his student and the newcomer.  
  
"Treize, you were very foolish to let down your guard. Your lucky I, and your blue haired friend that you walked in with which somehow transformed into a more powerful form arrived."  
  
"Thank you Master Asia-sensai."  
  
"Umm, how did you know......"  
  
"Girl, you can fool everyone else, but you cannot fool Master Asia!!!"  
  
"I still don't believe it...."  
  
"Hmmm, you might want to ask your friend Setsuna about me then. But for now, I bid you farewell. I must go purchase A Playstation 2 and a Kingdom Hearts game........and train. I must continue to be sound in my fighting, and in my"  
  
Master Asia walked off into the sunset.  
  
"The game Kingdom Hearts? That man is full of surprises." Treize said matter-of-factly.  
  
Sailor Mercury could do nothing but agree.  
  
____________  
  
  
  
Treize walked Ami home, after she detransformed. Then, he went home himself. He called Setsuna, and they talked for a little bit. She also had an important revelation, that she would tell him in person. She assured him that there wasn't a little Treize on the way, after of which, he breathed a sigh of relief. They said their "I love you"s and it was off to the shower and to bed.  
  
And he wished it was friday, but alas, it was for naught.  
  
But, his other wish was answered. To talk to Zechs Merquise. ________  
  
"Treize...."  
  
"Hmm....?"  
  
"TREIZE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Zechs???"  
  
"Who else would it be?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know.....maybe Wufei???"  
  
"Nope, on a date with Sally Po."  
  
"The thought of Wufei being romantic, let alone going on a date, is very improbable. But, good for him."  
  
"Yeah, good for him."  
  
"Zechs, what's wrong."  
  
"Wait....how did you know something was bothering me?"  
  
"Zechs, I know you. We we're friends, and still are."  
  
"Fine, Heero........proposed to Relena......"  
  
"And your pissed."  
  
"Oh yes. But I won' t let it show."  
  
"One more thing, isn't there a little Zechs Merquise on the way???"  
  
"Your right again. I'm gonna be a daddy.......I'm so proud......Noin told me recently."  
  
"I'm two for two on predictions."  
  
"Now, what about that new guy there?"  
  
"Master Asia, he's the new gym teacher. Martial Arts Master, saved me today. Also, pelted myself and everyone in the gym class with dodgeballs."  
  
"Ouch. Well, there was some Mariemaia supporters still lingering. Tried an attack on the Earth. I stopped them with my good friend Tallgeese III. Heh heh heh...."  
  
"You used the Mega Cannon?????"  
  
"I gave them fair warning. Twice. But they still wanted to destroy the Earth. Not my fault."  
  
"Sometimes, I think you've never changed."  
  
"Heh. Oh, one more thing. I got this bad feeling, that something is going to happen to you, so watch your back and make good use of Epyon when need be."  
  
"Alright, thank you for your care and concern, my friend."..........  
  
_____________  
  
I hoped you liked it. Review/Flame/Opinionate. 


	3. Peace Before the Storm! The Introduction...

Heaven From Here by Keiya Tenpouin  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or God Gundam.  
  
  
  
Synopsis - Setsuna and Treize's relationship is finally accepted by the Senshi, but the Dark Moon Circus back for a second strike. But with the arrivial of Master Asia, and the soon to be arrivial of another Gundam Warrior........  
  
  
  
A/N - It took long enough, but here is the third part. Expect Master's Guide to be in this one, (and it's not Domon Kasshu.....poor guy has got enough troubles.) But this is mainly a chapter mostly dedicated to the romance of Treize and Setsuna. Little moving of the plot here, but there will be some plot movement. And one more thing.....I had a request to add Char Anzable, The Red Comet (From Mobile Suit Gundam, Zeta Gundam, and Char's Counterattack).......But what do you, the readers (who I humbly thank for reading this far) think? Should I add Char, or not? Anyways, on to the story. Remember, If you want to review/flame/opinionate, please do. But on the other hand, I can't stop you if you don't.  
  
__________________  
  
Chapter 3 - Peace before the Storm! Schwartz's introduction!  
  
  
  
It was around 1 A.M.. The focus is a small dojo out of town, where Master Asia had just finished a rigorious round of training, and a rigorious round of showering. Before, he had finished a rigorious round of Kingdom Hearts. He was now resting, in his peaceful sleep. Clearing his mind of all distraction and trying to sleep like a baby.  
  
Therefore, he didn't expect what he was about to dream.  
  
______  
  
Master Asia found himself in a little, peaceful garden. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, the grass was green. It was absolutly serene.  
  
"Hmm......This is rather peaceful.......I rather enjoy it. This will help me to keep a peaceful state of mind, in my days of teaching. And trying to beat Sephiroth, that guy is a bitch. But anyways, it's time to relax."  
  
Master found a bench, white in color, and rested on it.  
  
"Ahhh........"  
  
Master was being even more relaxed than usual.  
  
But then.....  
  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I????"  
  
Master jolted awake to find a man coming his way.  
  
A man named Chibodee Crocket.  
  
"This place......Is too damn peaceful!!!!!!"  
  
"Will you shut up, for once!!!!"  
  
Chibodee looked towards the bench and saw Master.  
  
"Master Asia???? Aren't you dead?!?!?!?"  
  
"Stupid Neo-American, Of course I'm dead!....In your world anyways."  
  
"What do you mean, "In your world??"  
  
"I was given the chance to be reborn into another dimension, which I took. Along with my Master Gundam. I am now a teacher at a school. A Physical Education Teacher."  
  
"Wow, those poor kids....."  
  
Master shot the Maxter pliot a glare, which went unheeded.  
  
"Well, anyways, how long has it been since your death Master? 4, 5 years?"  
  
"I believe so. That means there was another Gundam Fight. Did Domon win?"  
  
"Well, the battle royale ended up bein' The Entire Shuffle Allience, 5 pretty boy pilot types, Allenby, Kiral, and 4 girl power pliot types. The Shuffle was the main target, but we survived. The final ended up Being the God Gundam, against a little Gundam called the Maxter. Let's just say, that your fight with Domon ended up being the 2nd Most Important Gundam Fight ever."  
  
"Did Domon win? Against you, no less."  
  
Chibodee just smiled.  
  
"Oh no....."  
  
"Oh yes.......I'm the winner of the 14th Gundam Fight!!"  
  
"Was it luck?" "Yeah, it was basically a lucky break. Then there was another incedent, and the Shuffle stopped it, became heroes again, and then we went back to our double lives."  
  
"It's nice to hear that the Shuffle Allience are doing their job. It's good to know that everything wasn't in vain."  
  
"Your still missed there too, you know. You had a big impact on the world, just as much as us. They even rebult Neo Hong Kong, and put up a statue that looks like you, is you, and is in your honor."  
  
Master Asia smiled. Looks like Chibodee isn't so bad after all. At least it wasn't Sai Sici, Allenby, or even Duo Maxwell.....  
  
"Chibodee, do you know it?" Knowing what he ment, Chibodee said yes.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
"Alright then.......THE SCHOOL OF....."  
  
Master Asia stood up and put out his fist. "THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST!!!!!"  
  
Chibodee got into a stance, legs apart. A headband flew out of nowhere, and he grabbed it. Put it on and tightened it around his head. "THE WINDS OF THE KING!!!!!"  
  
Then ran parlell to each other, punching the other's fists like lightning.  
  
"ZENSHIN!!!!"  
  
"KEIRETSU!!!!" (spelling error, I know.)  
  
"TENPAKYRAN!!!!!" (Once again, a spelling error.)  
  
The jumped back, going into smiliar stances, with one fist touching the other's.  
  
"LOOK THE EAST IS BURNING RED!!!!!!!!!!!!" They said together.  
  
The both then went back into relaxed positions, and laughed.  
  
"There's hope for you yet Crocket."  
  
________________  
  
Meanwhile, with the our main characters........  
  
Treize took his Sailor Pluto to dinner, at a nice romantic cafe. They were dressed to kill, and both looked the epitome of romantic fashon, with the intention to impress only each other. But, others gave a second glance to them as well.  
  
All in all, this expensive cafe meal was not too bad for a man who works at a Book shop. After this, he was thanking the Higher entity in this world, (Whom we'll call God), that he doesn't pay rent.  
  
Afterwords, Treize took Setsuna to a beach, and with a blanket he had packed before the date. He had planned a time to snuggle, and talk together. (If he can plan a war, he can surely plan a date.....)  
  
_____________  
  
Treize and Setsuna snuggled on the blanket, just as Treize had planned beforehand. All they were doing was holding each other tightly, while watching the peaceful ocean.  
  
Plus, they took great pains to ignore the 5 snoopy Senshi who were spying on them. Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Minako, Makoto, and surprisingly Micharu (Who had nothing better to do). (Hakura wanted some alone time, and Ami and Rei went for an outing at the mall.)  
  
Intrupting the silence, Setsuna spoke. "Treize?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There is something I should tell you....."  
  
"Your gay, and your dumping me?"  
  
She laughed at his attempt at humor, then "No! I would be a fool to let you go!"  
  
"That would be my line. I would never let any harm come to you. Epyon and I, we will defend you with my life."  
  
That phrase made her want to kiss him right then and there, but she had something to tell him.  
  
"You'll get your kiss in a minute, but I need to say something first. Master Asia isn't the only person that will be arriving here. I have decided to give one more person a shot at life."  
  
"Your kindness has no boundries. Who is this lucky person."  
  
She smiled. "Kyoji Kasshu, or Schwartz Bruder. He was also come with his Gundam, The Gundam Spiegal. (Shadow Gundam for all you dubbies.) He comes from the same universe as Master Asia, and will end up being the same age as you. Same class, same grade, and same apartment."  
  
"I'm getting a roommate?"  
  
"Yes, but I think you two will get along fine."  
  
"Ok, It seems like a good idea. But one thing is for sure, I love you. I always will."  
  
They kissed under the moonlight. Earning a chorus of Awwwwws fromt he Senshi, although they were low and couldn't be heard.  
  
But they were.  
  
_______________  
  
"ZERCONIA!!!!!"  
  
"Yes my queen."  
  
"You failed me."  
  
"I apoligize, my Queen."  
  
"Right. Next time, you had better get the machine and Helios, or else. I don't care if some old hag is involved."  
  
Under his breath, *oh, you mean you?*  
  
"What did you say......"  
  
"Nothing, My queen. I will not fail again."  
  
"Good. Take the Quartet if need be."  
  
______________________  
  
In a random place.....  
  
"A second chance of life.......An chance that I couldn't pass up. Domon, you will be alright without me. But I will not let this life go to waste. My shadow and I have merged, which is a plus. But I feel things will get much more interesting.........."  
  
Schwartz then began mentally perparing to enter the Senshi's world.......  
  
________________  
  
Review/Flame/Opinionate if you want. I hoped you liked it. 


	4. Treize's New RoommateSchwartz and Master...

Heaven From Here bye Keyia Tenpouin  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own Gundams Wing and God, and Sailor Moon.  
  
Synopsis - If you've followed the story up to this point, you should know what's going on. Master Asia's back, Schwartz is coming back, and Ami and Rei will finally reveal to each other.....  
  
A/N - It took a while, but here is the chapter. I hope you enjoy it, if you've read this far. It probably won't go many more chapters. So expect the beginning of the end within the next few installments. Expect Zechs and Wufei next chapter. Also, expect a Sailor Senshi battle next chapter..... Just to make things interesting.  
  
__________  
  
Chapter 4 - Treize's New Roommate.....Schwartz and Master's Defence!  
  
_________  
  
"Treize?"  
  
The former OZ General was currently at home, relaxing in a comfortable chair, with his favorite blend of tea. Since it was a day off, he thought he would enjoy it. His visitior now, was very unexpected.  
  
"Ami? I wasn't expecting you today. But come in!" He yelled from his chair, since he didn't feel like getting up.  
  
The girl came inside, and quietly closed the door. She removed her shoes, and walked over to the couch.  
  
"Help yourself to some tea if you want." "Thank you, I will."  
  
She did.  
  
"Not that I don't enjoy your compony, but what brings you here?"  
  
"I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I would stop by."  
  
"The real reason Ami?...."  
  
"Treize........I want to tell Rei, but I just can't do it.""So, you finally admit it. You do need to tell her. By the way, how was going to the mall with her?"  
  
"Heaven and Hell; I loved spending time with her.......but I was just too shy to tell her. That almost ruined the night out." "I see........Things are getting serious for you then. Do you want me to call her over here so you two could talk?"  
  
".......I- I donno......I'm not sure I can...."  
  
"Of course you can. I'll help you, if need be." "I need all the help I can get....I mean, what if she hates me after I tell her? What if she's scared after? What if she's disgusted that another girl likes her?...let alone a friend..."  
  
"Stop putting yourself down this instant. Whatever happens will happen. I'll call Rei."  
  
Treize walked over to the phone, and dialed the Shrine's number, maintaining eye contact with Ami the whole time with a adminant glance. The look in his eyes that put fear in many a solder in OZ. It had Ami a bit intimidated.  
  
"Hello Rei? It's Treize. Can you come over right now?.......The reason? You'll find out when and if you come........yes, I have Ami here, why do you ask?......Oh. I'll see you soon then."  
  
He hung up.  
  
"Strange, why she asked if you were here......." "Yes it is.....what could Rei be planning?"  
  
"I...don't know. I guess we'll find out."  
  
______  
  
Less than 5 minutes later, Treize heard a knock.  
  
He opened it, expecting Sailor Mars. Instead he got Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Setsuna!!" "Hello Treize!" "I wasn't expecting you....but you are always welcome here!"  
  
She stepped inside, and saw Ami.  
  
"Was I intrupting something?....would you like to tell me..."  
  
"We're waiting for Rei. You'll see when she gets here."  
  
"...What are you planning Treize Khushrenada?"  
  
"I am not planning anything Setsuna Meioh. Ami Mizuno is, and you'll see." "Ok Treize....."  
  
Less than a minute after the last line was said. Another knock came, and a voice with it.  
  
"Treize?? It's Rei! Can I come in??"  
  
"Yes, in a moment." He whispered to Setsuna, 'Go in the bedroom, we'll watch them from there..."  
  
"Ok. I see you have this planned out...." "Not really. Are you ready Ami?"  
  
"Yes, but be ready if I call you."  
  
Treize nodded, and went to greet his guest.  
  
He opened the door, and saw a raven haired girl still in her priestess robe.  
  
"Thank you for coming on such short notice.""When I heard Ami was here, I rushed over."  
  
She stepped inside. "Can I talk to Ami alone? Oh, and tell Setsuna hi. I know she's here."  
  
"Wow, good guess."  
  
Treize left the room, and joined Setsuna in the bedroom.  
  
"Ok love, what is this about?" "Ami loves Rei, but she's too shy to tell her..."  
  
"Funny, that's what Rei said to me......"  
  
Treize looked at her with wide eyes. "So we'll witness...."  
  
"A pair of star crossed lovers who were destined finally coming together...."  
  
"...not what I was going to say, but your quotation of Shakespere summed it up......wait, aren't there supposed to be no lesibans in the Senshi?"  
  
"Please. Chibi Moon and Saturn, Chibi-Usa and Hotoru experment like there is no tomorrow."  
  
"I.....did not need to hear that. But, It's good to see these two come together...."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Let's listen in..." "Agreed."  
  
_________  
  
"Ami, I'm glad you're here. We need to talk..." "Yes, I believe we do..."  
  
"Ami....it's just....when I'm around you, I feel differently then when I'm with anyone else....."  
  
"Rei....I-..I feel the same. I feel you make me whole..."  
  
Rei thought she heard that. but had to make sure. "Ok, let's just say it. Ami, I love you. I want you to be with me...............please don't think I'm weird."  
  
Ami went over to where Rei was, and hugged her.  
  
"Rei, I've been wanting to hear that for a long time..........."  
  
"Ami....does this mean that?....."  
  
Ami looked at Rei, their eyes were locked with an equal feeling in them both.......shock, surprise, joy among other feelings  
  
"Yes Rei.....I want to be with you too....."  
  
They just stood there for a moment, letting what each other said register.  
  
Then they went into each other's arms, and just held each other.  
  
Then they heard Treize and Setsuna yell "CAN WE COME OUT NOW??"  
  
They looked at each other, and at the same time yelled..."NO!!!!!!". _________  
  
"Treize?"  
  
"Yes, Setsuna?"  
  
"Get your Gundam, go to Master."  
  
"I know better than to question you."  
  
Treize gave her a kiss, and left the bedroom, and the apartment. He went for his Gundam, and went to find Master's dojo.  
  
____________  
  
A knock was heard at Master Asia's dojo door.  
  
"To interupt my Kingdom Hearts, this had better be important....."  
  
He opened the door, and went into shock.  
  
"Yo."  
  
".......yo-....YOU!!"  
  
"Yup, it's me."  
  
"Schwartz!!!!!!"  
  
"Call me Kyoji."  
  
"......I'll call you Schwartz."  
  
"Whatever. Can I come in?"  
  
"I guess so......"  
  
Master, for some unknown reason, let him in.  
  
"Nice, simple place you have here Master Asia."  
  
"Thank you. I just needed the bare essentals."  
  
"And a Playstation 2."  
  
"......That too."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll convince my roommate to let me get one as well."  
  
"Ah yes, Treize Khushrenada. Former General for a Military Orgizanation called OZ, creator of the Gundam Epyon, led the world into the Eve Wars for Earth against the Colonies, with his death, he helped bring about peace in his timeline, was reborn here, and is currently dating Sailor Pluto. He is also my student."  
  
".....YOU'RE A TEACHER!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yes, and you'll be too. You start school this Monday too."  
  
"Damn it."  
  
"Schwartz, do you still have your Gundam?"  
  
"Yes, my Spiegal is outside your dojo."  
  
"Then hurry into it, we're surrounded by enemies. The Dark Moon Circus."  
  
"So you sensed it too? Is the Master Gundam here?"  
  
"Yes, and it will be used. As will yours."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"One more thing. When you sleep, you could be visited by Chibodee Crocket."  
  
"HA! I asked for Domon. You got Chibodee by defult!" "I could be worse......Allenby."  
  
"Say no more. Let's go!!!"  
  
Schwartz and Master used their lightning quick speed, and got into their Gundams.  
  
To be attacked by a bunch of rock monsters. About 50.  
  
Zerconia was behind it, and was watching from the tent.  
  
_____  
  
"SCHOOL OF THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST SECRET TECHNIQUE!!! SEKIHA TENKYOKEN!!!!!!"  
  
The roaring beam fist took out about 20 of them, but they just kept attacking.  
  
"HERE I GO!!!!!!"  
  
The Spinning Spegiel Gundam (Storm Und Drog....I know it's spelled wrong.) destroyed about another 10, but if still wasn't enough.  
  
"YOU SAID USING OUR STRONGEST MOVES WOULD TAKE THEM OUT EASILY!!!!"  
  
"I WAS WRONG!!! WE CAN TAKE THEM!!!"  
  
They were cornered, and were prepared to fight to the bitter end.  
  
The Rocks drew their large metal blades, and were prepared to impale the cockpits of the Gundams.  
  
Then a Red object flew by, only seen by a blur.  
  
A blur that took out about half of the Rock Warriors.  
  
When it landed on a nearby mountain ledge, it used it's heat whip to behead one more solder.  
  
"What the---"  
  
"Glad you can make it Treize."  
  
"Sensei, Thank Setsuna. But I'm glad I can help you and..."  
  
"I'm Kyoji. Or Schwartz, your new room mate."  
  
"I'm glad to meet you. We'll get aquanted after we finish them off."  
  
Schwartz took that as his que, and with lightning fast moves, used the blades to cut a few solders down to size. Master, not being one to slack, used his belt to take off another 2 heads of the enemy solders.  
  
Treize finished the last one off by taking his beam saber, and cutting the solder clean down the middle, and then into several small pieces.  
  
Soon, they all joined each other outside their Gundams.  
  
Schwartz and Treize shook hands. Leaving Trieze to say....  
  
"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  
  
"I think so too, Treize Khushrenada.....by the way, would you mind if I broght a Playstation 2?"  
  
_________  
  
"ZERCONIA!! YOUR ATTACK FAILED!!!!"  
  
"I am aware, my queen."  
  
"Your next one had better be successful...."  
  
"Understood my queen."  
  
____________  
  
I hoped you liked it. I'll continue this soon. Later 


	5. The Quiet Before The Storm

Heaven From Here by Keiya Tenpouin  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or God Gundam  
  
  
  
Synopsis - It's the Beginning of the end......the climax between The Dark Moon Circus, The Senshi and the Gundams is arriving soon, but now it's the silence before the storm.........  
  
  
  
A/N - Well, It's almost over. I'll break Schwartz into the plot, and then it's the final stages of the plot. I won't add Char, but if I do a sequal (don't expect one), he'll be there. Now, enjoy the quiet before the storm........(Review/Flame/Opinionate if you want.) I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________  
  
Chapter 5 - The Quiet before the Storm......  
  
___________________  
  
"MOON GORGEOUS MEDIATION!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!......"  
  
"ERR......THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'LL SEE OF US, LOSERS!!!!"  
  
And with that, the quartet disappeared.  
  
Sailor Moon fell on her knees, as did some of the other Senshi. Chibi Moon fell right next to her.  
  
"Wow, I didn't expect to have that much of a workout....."  
  
"Maybe because you ate too many cookies before...."  
  
"Shut up Minako." "Hehehe."  
  
"Well, I say let's get out of here." "Yes, good idea Makoto." Rei retorted.  
  
"Usagi can I go play with Hotaru later?"  
  
"Why are you asking me? You won't listen to me if I say no."  
  
"True." "Just be sure to tell Kassan." "Alright." "I'll walk you over." "Yes, Setsuna-san!"  
  
Chibi Moon ran off dragging Sailor Pluto towards Hotaru's place.....even though Hotaru was still a toddler.  
  
Pluto was yelling slow down, but it was to deaf ears. Soon they were out of sight.  
  
"I say we get out of here." "Yes, let's go."  
  
The Senshi went to a secluded place, and de-transformed.  
  
"Ami, can we go to that cafe.......alone?' "Yes Rei, let's go......AND DON'T FOLLOW US!!!!"  
  
They heard three "AWWWWW"s, and went over to the cafe to have some time as an official couple.  
  
The Senshi, believe it or not, took the fact that Rei and Ami are going out as well as could be expected. Even though two of their best friends revealed they were gay, they were not freaked out, and would remain friends with them always. Then the subject was dropped.  
  
They others decided on a resturant, so they went there. With full knowledge that Usagi would pig out.  
  
__________  
  
As for Treize.....  
  
"Ok, this is your room. And if you look over here, this is the bathroom. And that concludes the tour."  
  
"Alright then, I'll get settled."  
  
"Also, your starting school on Monday."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Tell me about it. At least you don't have to go tomorrow."  
  
"Heh...I know. Since I got that Playstation 2, and that "Gundam : Journey To Jabruo", I should be playing that well into next week."  
  
"I want to play it too....."  
  
"Sure, why not. But you don't touch my saved game."  
  
The former OZ general smirked. "Agreed."  
  
They looked in each others eyes for a moment, and knew exactly what the other was thinking......  
  
"LET'S GO OUT FOR DINNER!!!!!!"  
  
They ran and got their coats and wallets, and ran out of the door.  
  
_________  
  
Since it was a nice fall day, they walked to the place. The park wasn't too crowded, and looked nice. So they took the long way.  
  
"Treize, what was your world like?"  
  
"There was a war, between the Colonies and Eaarth. I led a foundation called OZ. We eventually became rulers of the world, but there were 5 young men and their Gundams who stood in our way. OZ was overthrown, and I was arrested by the new people in charge, The Romafelller Foundation. Well, eventaully after that, through some cunning political movements, I escaped and became The Leader of Earth. I led the Earth into the Eve Wars from the Tallgeese II. I was killed in battle by a great warrior, Chang Wufei and his Gundam , Altron. That's about it in a nutshell."  
  
"My world was one of an ideal war. There is a Gundam Fight between the nations every 4 years. and the winner becomes the Gundam of Gundams, and their country is sovergin for four years. I am a Shadow of Kyoji Kasshu, which is complicated and I won't explain. But, I was then made the pilot of the killed, MASKED fighter of Neo-Germany. This was done without Neo-German officials ever knowing. My goal in life was to watch over and help my brother, Domon Kasshu. I did that. I didn't win the Gundam Fight, but I died trying to destroy the Devil Gundam. That's about it in a nutshell as well."  
  
"Your going to have to explain that more you know."  
  
"So will you. But I'm hungry, and so are you. So let's go."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Then they heard a scream.  
  
______  
  
They turned and saw a minion of the Dark Moon Circus attacking a little boy and girl. The boy was knocked out. The girl was in the process of being killed.  
  
Treize and Schwartz knew what they had to do.  
  
They split ways. Treize, picked up, and threw a rock at this monster.  
  
The monster was officially distracted. Schwartz then appeared in front of it, and started beating it down with a flurry of punches.  
  
Treize swooped in and rescued the children and got them to safety. Then he rejoined the fight.  
  
Schwartz's punches were being predicted, and dodged. But then Treize jumped on it's back, and tried to strangle it.  
  
"NOW!!!!"  
  
Schwartz took a hidden knife, and threw it at the minion.  
  
It was impaled through the stomoch, and fell. Dead.  
  
It disappeared, and Schwartz picked up his knife.  
  
"Things like this will happen all the time, you know."  
  
"I understand. We make a good team."  
  
"I agree Treize. That was quick thinking with the rock."  
  
"I say we go eat....." Schwartz nodded, and the two were off to their desired resturant.  
  
But this was only the beginning........the beginning of the end.....  
  
_____________________  
  
I hoped you liked it. Later. 


	6. In The EndA Dream Remains A Dream

Heaven From Here by Keiya  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam W, or G Gundam.  
  
  
  
Synopsis - The end is here......Setsuna and Treize face Zerconia in their final showdown together.....  
  
  
  
A/N - I don't think anyone has read the last few chapters, or reviewed them, from what I have seen.. This was gonna be the last part anyways, and I wasn't planning on a triligy (unless I get like 50 reviews. Funny, eh?) Well, I hope you like it. Review/Flame if you want. Later. P.S. - I apoligize for lack of character and plot devolpment, if you feel I haven't devolped them enough. Also, If it feels rushed, my bad.  
  
  
  
_____________  
  
Chapter 6 - In the end......A Dream Remains A Dream  
  
____________  
  
  
  
"SCHWARTZ!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"WE GOTTA GO! SCHOOL!!!!! SO GET UP!!!!"  
  
"IT'S 6 A.M.!!!"  
  
"DEAL WITH IT!!!!"  
  
"Damn Khushrenada....." Schwartz mumbled as he rolled out of bed. "School had better be damn good today....."  
  
He fell out of bed, naturally. To retain his dignity, he phased up quickly and stretched. He looked around, and was thankful no one saw it.......except a meditating Master Asia.  
  
What he was doing there? Meditating on the flagpole outside Treize's apartment. He almost fell off when Schwartz hit the ground.  
  
"Great job Schwartz. That's what happened after an all night "DRAGON BALL Z : BUDOKAI" session.  
  
"Hmph! Your just pissed because I kicked your ass in it."  
  
"Funny. What class do you have first peroid."  
  
"I believe that's Physical Educat......"  
  
"Yes, and I will make sure you pay for that one."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"LET'S GO!!!! SETSUNA AND AMI ARE HERE! AND YOUR BREAKFAST IS READY!!! AND TELL MASTER TO COME GET SOME FOOD!!!"  
  
"You heard him, let's go."  
  
"....Schwartz, I feel darkness on the horizion. Something is going to happen......and today."  
  
"So I wasn't the only one who felt it........We should tell Treize. I also think we should have our Gundams ready...."  
  
"Correct......breakfast?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Schwartz and Master Asia raced to the kitchen, for a nice, hearty plate of eggs, toast, and green tea.  
  
______  
  
The group walked to the school together. (Setsuna, Treize, Schwartz, Master Asia, and Ami) They did that because, well, they could. At this time, Schwartz pulled Treize aside and told him what he and Master concluded from what they sensed.  
  
"Treize."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Be careful today......I feel Darkness maybe looming."  
  
"Do you mean the Dark Moon Circus?"  
  
"Yes, or some other evil. But be prepared to fight, and if worse comes to worse, be prepared to use your Gundam."  
  
"I understand......hear that Setsuna?"  
  
"Every word, and I'm glad you and Master know already about it.......Ami already knows......but the other Senshi do not. They....neglected to take intrest in it. In fact...."  
  
"They were more interested in Usagi and Mamoru's lovelife. It was hard to get Rei's attention from the conversation as well." Ami said as-a-matter-of- factly.  
  
"Be prepared. That's all I have to say..........such as now. Schwartz, come with me. These Dark Moon Circus monsters are beginning to attack the school.  
  
"Alright.....we will work together on this one.....without killing each other."  
  
"For once."  
  
Master and Schwartz then just disappeared from plain sight, and they began their defence of the school.  
  
But Treize and the girls were not left in the calm.......  
  
_______  
  
"AHHH!!!!!" Scdhwartz said as he took out one of the monsters.  
  
It turned out if was an elaborate ambush set up by the Circus. They would attack the two with several waves of monsters, almost an endless cycle of them.  
  
"SCHWARTZ, DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP!!!!!! FIGHT TO YOUR LIMIT, AND THEN KEEP GOING!!!"  
  
"I'M NOT QUITTING.....NEVER WILL I QUIT TO A BUNCH OF MINDLESS DRONES!!!!!!!"  
  
And that's what they did. Even though when one was killed, andother 2 took it's place.....Master Asia and Schwartz Bruder proved why they were considered warriors.....  
  
They kicked ass. They kept taking everything out with grace and a burning vigor. Through every special technique, through every punch, through every kick, they put their whole selves into....their whole hearts and souls........  
  
They wouldn't lose. They were given a second chance, and they would not have that taken away by a group of demons searching for a mythical creature in little kid's dreams.  
  
  
  
_______________  
  
  
  
Treize, Setsuna, and Ami were ambushed by a group of monsters and Zerconia himself.  
  
"Hello child. I hope you realize this is our last encounter........you will die this time around."  
  
"AMI GET THE OTHER SENSHI!!!!!"  
  
"Treize....what about you and Setsuna.....?"  
  
"Treize and I will hold them off.......get Sailor Moon!!!!!!"  
  
"I understand.....Good luck and don't die!!!!!"  
  
Ami ran off, and quickly alerted the other Inner and Outer Senshi.  
  
"Are you ready dear?" "As ready as I could be, Treize."  
  
"If I don't make it, I love you." "Treize....."  
  
"Now!!!"  
  
Treize rushed the monsters, using just his bag. He Hit one of them with it, and swong it around to take another one out of commision. He kicked another one, and punched it out with his free hand. He ran at another and slid underneath it's legs to dodge it's punch, letting it punch out a nearby monster. He took it's head off with his bag. (See, history IS useful)  
  
Setsuna quickly changed into Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time.  
  
She used her "Dead Scream to take out several of them in a row.....she was very powerful. And had many uses for the Rod in battle. She used it as a pole vault, and elevated herself over them and speared her leg through one of them. She used her rod to take out 2 more with a single baseball swing (how's that for length).  
  
Like Master and Schwartz, they faught with everything they had. Especially with their hearts and their souls; without them, the battle probably would have been over long ago. With every punch, move, kick, they used everything. This surprised Zerconia, since he did not think they would put up much of a fight....but then again, that's why he lost every other time.  
  
_________  
  
After about 20 minutes, Treize and Setsuna were panting, gasping for air. There was no sign of the Senshi to aid in this battle.  
  
And now they faught Zerconia himself.  
  
"It looks like you have nothing left to help you fight. Isn't that too bad. You should have given me that Gundam the first time we met....or else you and your Sailor bitch wouldn't close to the ends of your lives."  
  
He smiled, then added "I have a great idea.......how about you watch her die kid!!!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Treize got up and ran, as Zerconia fired the fatal shot, aimed right for Pluto's heart.  
  
He intercepted the blast, as it pierced him in the shoulder.  
  
But he suffered dearly, as his shoulder now had a hole through it, and was bleeding heavily.  
  
"Treize...."  
  
"Old Man......you made your last mistake....."  
  
Treize rushed at the old man, his bag in one hand, as the other dangled without life.  
  
Zerconia tried to dodge, assuming it was aimed for his head.  
  
He was wrong, as he got nailed in his stomoch....so hard that blood came out. Needless to say, Treize had a second wind.  
  
He followed the blow, with a shot to the head, and another to the stomoch, and to finish the combo off, he hit im square in the face to send him back."  
  
Zerconia countered by throwing his staff at him, which hit him dead on. The eyeball with Zerconia shot a fire spell at the former OZ General, but Treize recovered just in time to dodge. He picked up a nearby stone, and threw it at the eyeball. It hit, causing blood to fly out.  
  
"BOY!!!!!"  
  
Zerconia summoned a giant sized version of himself, and left him to do the fighting.....but not before giving it a last word of advice....  
  
"MAKE SURE HE'S DEAD......AND BRING ME HIS HEART!!!!!!"  
  
Zerconia then laughed and vanished.  
  
Giant Zerconia tried to step on him, but he rolled out of the way.  
  
With vision going blurry, he made a dead sprint to his Gundam, only to find out that Pluto brought it to him.  
  
"HOP IN!!!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU, YOU KNOW THAT???"  
  
____  
  
The battle began.  
  
Setsuna and Treize both handled the controls, since one of Treize's arms was....barely hanging on.  
  
It was obvious Mega-Zerconia had the edge in the battle. Epyon was waining, Treize was seriously trying not to go into the light so he could save Pluto and himself, but he was losing massive amounts of blood and Setsuna was a novice at piloting Gundams....let alone Epyon and it's complicated Zero System.  
  
All it could do was dodge less than half or Giant-Zerconia's attacks, thus, it was taking massive damage. Zerconia was quickly going for the head, and also trying to rip off one of it's arms. Less arms, less chance to win, right?  
  
_______  
  
"TREIZE?!?!?"  
  
"I'm here, Setsuna....I just don't know how much longer I can last....."  
  
"I'll tae over then....."  
  
Setsuna removed The Zero System's helmet from Treize, and put it on her own head.  
  
"Setsuna....?"  
  
She would take over from there. ____________  
  
With Setsuna and the Zero System, Epyon flowed with new power. The Gundam began blocking everything Mega-Zerconia threw at it, and began it's offensive. It used it's lightning fast speed, and it's head whip to fly around Zerconia and whip it continually, causing the monster to yowl in pain. It then used it's wings to uppercut it, and withdrew it's beam saber to cut it in two.....  
  
But at the last possible second, it was blocked by the magic staff Mega- Zerconia had....  
  
And the stalemate began.  
  
___  
  
"Wha....?"...The bad feelings arose, until Treize put his hands over hers on the controls....  
  
"I won't let you do this by yourself..."  
  
________  
  
They were in deadlock.  
  
The staff and the saber were both locked up, both with the intention of taking the other out....  
  
The staff took an early lead, causing the saber to fall back and defend it's Epyon, but it was soon stopped and pushed back to the center.  
  
Then the Saber would take an advantage, pushing the staff to it's owner, but it was soon pushed back.  
  
This dead lock went on for what seemed like years, but somehow, someway, the good saber started to emerge as the victor....until Mega-Zerconia simply kicked it away, but it didn't knock Epyon off balance enough to stop it's offensive.  
  
"SETSUNA!!! USE EPYON'S BEST MOVE!!!"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
Epyon's saber grew to unbelivable lengths, and then in three uppercut swipes, Epyon cut the Mega villian in fours......then the explosion came from behind Epyon from the carnage it's Saber caused the Zerconia giant- clone.  
  
"We...won....."  
  
"TREIZE!!! DON'T DIE!!!"  
  
But Treize just faded into his dreams......  
  
_________________  
  
"Treize..."  
  
"Wha....?"  
  
"Treize...."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"TREIZE!!!!!"  
  
"AHHH!!!!' Treize turned around, and saw his good friend, Zechs Merquise, and rival, Chang Wufei.  
  
"Hello weak coward."  
  
"Hello to you too. Zechs was the yelling really necessary?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't let you die."  
  
"Then where am I?"  
  
"Dream World. We're here to help you go back."  
  
"But....should I?"  
  
"Of course fool. You have an onna, you have a good friend, and you have the lesb-"  
  
"WUFEI!!!!"  
  
"........you have us to appear to you."  
  
"Better..."  
  
"Stupid Zechs....."  
  
"Anyways, Treize. Now is not the time to doubt yourself. You have to go back, I think you and Setsuna were mad for each other.......Well, not MADE fore, but you get the picture. You have got good friends, who are ready to kill for you at the drop of a hat.....you have got a teacher who cares for you....believe it or not, you will always have us."  
  
".....Zechs, Wufei...."  
  
"Go back, and I'll see you when I die."  
  
"And remember not to be weak. Be strong, and never let your courage waver again.....and enjoy the hosiptal food."  
  
_______  
  
Treize then woke up.  
  
Schwartz and Setsuna were sleeping in the room, since it was about 3 in the morning.  
  
"Setsuina......Schwartz?'  
  
Setsuna was the first to awake, and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Treize!!!!!!!"  
  
Schwartz was then awakened.  
  
"Welcome back buddy."  
  
"How long was I out for?"  
  
"About 2 days, and we haven't left your side. Master has been perodically checking up on you, and Ami comes as well....with Rei of ocurse."  
  
"I'm glad......Thank you."  
  
"Treize, I love you. I won't let you die......again."  
  
"I promised I wouldn't let you die either....I've kept my side, and you've kept your side.....I'm glad because of it....I do love you, Setsuna Meioh....."  
  
"Treize...."  
  
"Ok, I'll turn around, and not look.....but if I hear any bedsprings bouncing up and down, I will be pissed."  
  
"Thanks Schwartz..."  
  
Setsuna and Treize then kissed, as the sun rose.  
  
Hey, They saw Heaven from there.  
  
__________  
  
I hope you liked it. It's done. Later.  
  
"You cannot do this alone." 


End file.
